1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is directed toward the field of converging disparate types of media, and more particularly directed integrating media of different formats for playing across devices over a network.
2. Art Background:
The widespread use of computers, digital cameras, and the Internet has resulted in the creation and use of digital media. Digital media has also largely replaced more traditional analog audio and video formats with the introduction and popular acceptance of audio compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs). In general, digital media consists of various formats of data that stores audio, video, and images in binary files. These binary files are typically stored on a medium accessible to computer devices, such as CD-ROMs, hard drives, floppy disks and memory sticks.
The storage of digital media on commonly used computer medium allows for easy generation and transfer of digital media. For example, it has become popular to generate digital photos using a digital camera and then to transfer the digital photos onto computers. Computer software permits the user to manipulate the digital photos. The user may then transfer the digital photos to friends using e-mail, or post the digital photos on a web site accessible by the World Wide Web. These types of applications, which take advantage of the connectivity among different devices, have also contributed to the widespread popularity of digital media.
Digital media may be stored in a variety of formats. Special hardware or software compatible with the formats of the digital media is required to playback or view the digital media. For example, to listen to music stored in the popular MP3 format, a consumer must have a special MP3 player (i.e., either software running on a general purpose computer or a stand alone MP3 player). There are numerous formats for video, including high quality DVDs and various compression based MPEG and proprietary standards. To playback various formats of digital video, the consumer must use a device that reads the proper format of the digital media.
Because of the numerous different formats of digital media, the playback or viewing of numerous types of digital media today requires multiple types of devices. The playback of digital media stored in different formats is less problematic on a computer because the computer may play the digital media using software programs. However, a consumer may desire to play the media on other types of devices. For example, the consumer may desire to play digital audio files on a home stereo and view digital video on a television. Currently, stereos and televisions are not equipped to playback all formats of digital media. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a media convergence platform that integrates various types of digital media into a single system.